Postulates and Possibilities: An Incubus Ending
by Blue-eyes-green
Summary: Wishful thinking in fic form- written during the dark days of Crimson1's Incubus 'verse daydreaming of a happy ending. Song fic set to Lookin' Out my Backyard by Creedence Clearwater Revival. Contains heavenly pie.


Supernatural and "Looking out my backyard" belong to their respective owners. Sasha and the Incubus 'verse belong to Crimson1 who lets me play in her sandbox from time to time.

This was written back when I couldn't wait a week for the next Incubus update and was daydreaming about how it might all end... (and who I hoped survived to see the epilogue)

* * *

_Just got home from Illinois, lock the front door, oh boy!_

_Got to sit down, take a rest on the porch._

_Imagination sets in, pretty soon I'm singin',_

_Doo, doo, doo, Lookin' out my back door_.

You'd think the savior of the friggin' world would be excused from fetching and carrying, but apparently not. Dean may have been the leader of the heavenly army (well, sort of, he was still cautious of stepping on Mike's toes) but this was Ellen's show, and Dean had been sent to the storage room to fetch another case of beer.

Which was so totally Jo's job. Well, Ula's these days since their pretty little shapeshifter had volunteered to give Ellen a hand at the roadhouse, freeing up Jo for hunting. But anyway, it was so totally not Dean's job.

When he returned to the party, which was somewhere between half set up and in full swing, Dean paused for a moment to just observe, a happy grin on his face. He didn't know why, but the cheesy party streamers and balloons just added a cheerful, joyful touch that didn't seem corny in the slightest.

_There's a giant doing cartwheels, a statue wearin' high heels._

_Look at all the happy creatures dancing on the lawn._

_A dinosaur Victrola list'ning to Buck Owens._

_Doo, doo, doo, Lookin' out my back door._

Sam and Sarah were dancing on the patio, joined by Lindsey and Charis, Bobby and Shiara, and Ulla and Walter of all people. Dean meantally pumped his fist in the air when he noticed something glinting on Sarah's left hand. His baby brother had finally grown a pair and asked the girl already!

As Dean turned to observe the rest of the party, he thought he saw the twirl of a red dress and a navy suit out of the corner of his eye, but hey, if those two wanted to crash their little victory celebration he wasn't going to complain.

_T__ambourines and elephants are playing in the band._

_Won't you take a ride on the flyin' spoon?_

_Doo, doo doo._

_Bother me tomorrow, today, I'll buy no sorrows._

_Doo, doo, doo, Lookin' out my back door._

Cam was helping Jo fuss with the jukebox, and getting a little handsy for Dean's liking. Jo was his surrogate little sister after all, and while Dean may have been planning on enjoying his own personal incubus forever, well, what else are double standards for but little sisters. Anyway, the disgruntled looks Ellen was already sending their way would probably warn Cam off without Dean having to say anything.

Ellen herself was standing at one of the picnic tables, fussing ever so slightly at the smorgasbord of food that was set out, chips and potato salad and regular salad and all the trimmings for burgers and hotdogs and cookies and cupcakes and pie. In fact, people had been commenting that there were more kinds of pie than anyone remembered acquiring, but again, with one of those out the corner of his eye flashes, Dean swore he also saw Dave hanging around grinning, so he wasn't going to complain too much about heaven sent pie.

_Tambourines and elephants are playing in the band._

_Won't you take a ride on the flyin' spoon?_

_Doo, doo doo._

_Bother me tomorrow, today, I'll buy no sorrows._

_Doo, doo, doo, Lookin' out my back door._

Eppy and Attica were sitting at the other picnic table, doing their tag-team routine with one of the younger hunters who'd been invited, who looked like he couldn't believe his luck. Iain and Sol were sitting next to this little show, laughing. The scarred hunter was still very beat up, and probably shouldn't have been at the party, but Iain had been more than happy to volunteer to look after him.

Dean set his cargo down on the picnic table, and then went over to the barbeque where Sasha had been volunteered to grill the first round of lunch. Dean slipped an arm 'round the Incubus' waist and started to inspect the burgers, flipping at least some of them.

"Honestly Dean! Those are barely cooked yet!"

"So I like 'em rare, what of it?"

"So undercooked meat is disgusting! You'll get sick."

"Unlikely, this is after all a blessed event. I never heard of anyone getting sick at the feeding of the 5000…" Dean really had been spending too much time around Walter lately.

"Whatever" Sasha said, stealing the spatula out of Dean's hand and flipping the burgers back to cook a bit longer. "When it comes to blessings, look up in the sky."

Dean did so, and felt more than a little amazed. Like the bright and cheery streamers Ulla had hung everywhere in the roadhouse's backyard, the clearest and brightest rainbow Dean had ever seen stretched from horizon to horizon.

"Heh, a rainbow without rain, now I have seen it all."

"A promise to no more destroy the world? Dave sure likes to show off, doesn't He?" Sasha joked, tossing a little glance toward the picnic table that told Dean he wasn't the only one seeing things out of the corner of his eye.

"Course He does," Dean said with a corny happy grin. "Made you, didn't he?"

_Forward troubles still annoy, lock the front door, oh boy!_

_Look at all the happy creatures dancing on the lawn._

_Bother me tomorrow, today, I'll buy no sorrows._

_Doo, doo, doo, Lookin' out my back door._

_

* * *

_

_A/N_: Can't remember who it was who observed that we always become what we hate, so I'll just say right off the bat that I can't believe I wrote a song fic, beg forgiveness and explain the danger of listening to Creedence Clearwater Revival while thinking about Incubus & SPN. This was written back in April, and I promised Crim I'd post it after she'd finished the Inky-verse. This seemed like the perfect song to end Incubus with, considering the end of season 1. I'm debating writing a second version, adjusted for Incubus cannon.


End file.
